The Daughter of Darkness
by ZabbyTheGoreGirl
Summary: After the Golden Ninja defeated the Overlord, everything was returned to normal. But as Lloyd sits on the roof of his mother's house, he noticed a girl watching him from afar with glowing red eyes. A few hours later, Misako, Garmadon, and Sensei Wu revealed the truth about the Golden Ninja's prophecy.
1. An Author's Note Before The Story

This is basically another version of my 'Ninjago: Season 4'. I'm ImaginativeDrawerandFighter, who basically left her account and made a new one, which is this account. I just made it less cliche and a lot more Ninjago-ish.

So basically, my old summary is like this: "After they defeated the OverLord, Misako tells them the true prophecy about the Golden Ninjas. They encountered 4 people which is destined to change their lives. Will Kai find his long lost twin bother? Lloyd got a sibling? Would Sensei Wu ever find his daughter? Would they find the two missing golden ninjas to ward off ancient evils? Find out in this ninjariffic story!". That summary sucks. but I'll stick to it.


	2. Chapter 1 - Kigen Kurosawa

One

§◄§►§

Kigen Kurosawa

I smiled as my teammates rejoiced after the defeat of the Overlord. We're in my mom's house, where she lives while working in the museum. We sat around the table, laughing, smiling, and fooling around, just like what I want for a family.

My mom went out the kitchen with Zane, who helped her carry bowls of food. They placed it in front of us as Jay and Cole stared hungrily at the delicious dishes in front of them.

"Man, saving Ninjago makes me hungry!" Jay commented as he grabbed ten pieces of shrimp, a bowl of clam chowder, an awfully big piece of chicken, and he just continues filling his plate up.

"Now, don't rush, boys. You might choke," my mom reminded, chuckling as she went back to the kitchen with Zane.

"Uhm, guys. Could you excuse me for a moment?" I told them as I stood up.

"Why? C'mon, Lloyd! You defeated the Overlord; you should be the one celebrating the most!" Kai laughed, as he filled his mouth with a bite of chicken enchilada,

"Don't worry, I'll be back. I just need to rest for a bit. It's hard fighting the Overlord you know," I replied, walking towards the door. "And don't finish all the fish fillets." I added before going out.

I sighed and effortlessly climbed up the roof. I sat down and closed my eyes, hoping to find peace. But it was interrupted by Jay screaming and running out the house.

"Get back here, you stupid piece of shit!" Kai's voice came into my hearing as he ran out the house and tailed Jay with a wooden spoon raised.

I flinched, hearing the curse word. Since I'm a 7-year-old turned into a 15-year-old guy. I sighed and smiled. I looked towards the park that's just across my mother's house.

Something caught my eye. A girl is sitting on a branch of a tree, looking at me. I swear I can see what colour her eyes are from the distance. It's red, glowing red. I can feel those red eyes looking straight at mine. She looks familiar but also looks creepy. The girl is creeping me out so I climbed down from the roof and went inside.

I breathed out and head towards the dining area, where they're still not done eating. I made my way towards the table and sat down. I took two pieces of fish fillet and started eating.

Why was that girl staring at me? Could she be a new threat? What was she thinking at that time? Gosh! A lot of things are running through my mind right now.

"Hey, Lloyd." Cole's voice snapped me out of my trance. "Seems like something is bothering you."

I looked at him and replied after I swallowed my food. "Don't worry, it's nothing."

"Okay then. Just remember, if there's something troubling you, we're here," he smiled. I smiled back.

I looked back at my food and continued eating.

After we all finished eating, I helped my mom wash the dishes. She was silent the whole time, but it wasn't awkward, just the silence we both want. After the dishes are cleaned and all the other stuff, we went to the living room where my friends and family are, watching TV with bored expressions on their face.

"Now that the Overlord is gone, what should we do now?" Nya asked, out of nowhere.

I saw my mom, my uncle, and my dad exchange looks. My mom nodded as the other two of them nodded. My dad reached for the remote and turned the TV off.

"Aaaw, man! That's the part where I show up!" Jay whined. Kai hit his head replied "So what?"

"Shut up, hot-head," Jay teased. We know that a childish fight is gonna start again so sensei cleared it up. "Stop it, both of you. We have an announcement to make."

We looked at the three of them as my mom took a deep breath. "We don't want to tell you this before, since it'll only cause more stress. There are…actually…three golden ninjas."

"WHAT?!" all of us yelled at once.

"And one of them will be one of you," she sighed and looked at my dad and uncle.

"And who will be the other one?" Zane asked, out of confusion.

"The other one, you must find," out sensei replied.

"But where?" Cole added.

"There is a scroll about the Golden Ninjas. But my brother here decided to give it to his daughter for 'safe keeping'," my dad crossed his arms and glared at Sensei Wu.

"Sensei has a daughter?!" Jay yelled, resting his hands on top of Kai's head, which caused Kai to knock him off. "Get off my head, bird-brain."

"But the thing is, she was lost in a blizzard when they were taking a trip on Glacier Barrens. Wu told me that he wants his daughter to know more about the natives of Ninjago."

"I didn't know there was a storm approaching, so I took her there. That was a big mistake," Sensei sighed and looked down his feet.

"I'm sorry, sensei. It must've been hard," Nya said.

"But the scroll was missing with her. I asked the locals if they saw my daughter. Their answer was no."

"Where should we look first?" Kai asked.

Then almost suddenly, Nya perked up. "What's her name?"

"Naomi. Her name was Naomi."

"Aaaw, man. I thought I know her." Nya sighed and cupped her face.

"What?"

"I have this friend, her name is Kigen. She's basically the girl who likes history, biology, and astronomy. She told me that her childhood memories are blurry, but she can remember someone giving her a scroll."

"Where do you think she lives?" Cole asked.

"She lives in an apartment with her friends. But don't worry; she's gotten kind of rich because of her discoveries. Like various types of plants and animals. I think she also discovered a comet."

"Wait. Are you talking about Kigen Kurosawa?!" Jay exclaimed, standing up and grabbing Nya's shoulders, making her look straight at his eyes.

"Yep. I'm friends with her. We used to go to the same school."

"Where does she live?! No one knows but her and her friends know where she lives! You never told us that you were friends with her!" Jay practically screamed as he walked in circles.

"Don't worry. Remember that apartment we want but can't get it because we don't have enough money? That's where she lives. The owner of the building swore to keep it secret."

"Well then? Let's go!" Cole said.

* * *

><p>Jay knocked on the door and waited until someone replies.<p>

"Who is it?" a speaker outside the door said. I clicked the button and replied "It's me Nya, open the door Kigen."

The door slid open just to reveal a girl with midback-length hair that's halfway straight and halfway curled. Half of her face is covered by her bangs and her unusually neon green eyes watched us intently.

"Nya? What are you doing here?" she asked, rather rudely, as she leans against the doorframe. "And who are these people? Oh, wait. They're the 'heroes' of Ninjago City," she did quotation marks using her fingers.

"Yes. We're here because I told them about the scroll you have. We sort of need it." Nya replied.

"What for?" she asked, flipping her bangs off her left eye.

"Uhm. Could we not talk about this outside your apartment?"

She stared at us for a moment before sighing. "Fine, come in."


	3. Chapter 2 - Is It His Long Lost Daugter?

Two

§◄§►§

Is It His Long Lost Daughter?

Gosh. I didn't know Nya's friend could be so cute and hot at the same time. She has the same black hair as mine, which is another turn on for me. She has these unusual neon green eyes that seems like it's looking through my soul. She has a piercing in her lower lip and red-framed glasses. She doesn't wear much make-up, just a small amount of that thing called eyeliner around her eyes. She looks like an emo nerd girl. Although she looks a lot more attractive than you could imagine her to be. I can't believe this girl is interested in biology and astronomy.

She's wearing a red and black sweater with black jeans and black boots. Her look seems to fit her clothes.

"I can't believe that we're really in the place where Kigen Kurosawa lives!" Jay began fanboying over her. I rolled my eyes and let Kai hit the back of his head.

"I'm about to leave when you people arrive," she said as she went in the training room and came out with a scroll in her hand. She gave the scroll to Nya, who gave it to Sensei Wu.

Sensei opened it and began reading silently. "Th-this is the scroll."

Suddenly, the door opened and three other people rushed in inside. "Hurry, hurry, hurry! CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!" the girl yelled as she ran to the training room with the others. Kigen rolled her eyes and took a remote, clocking a button which caused the door to close.

"What is it now?" Kigen asked, facing the training room.

The three poked their heads out looking at the door with terrified expressions in their face. Just in that moment, someone was banging at the door.

"Open this door, you scum! Nobody messes with my motorcycle and gets away with it!" an annoyed, muffled voice came from the outside.

Kigen sighed and walked towards the door. "I'll handle this,"

She said, taking off her glasses and taking off her sweater, revealing a black, tightly-fitted tank top. Just the sight of her body makes me redder that Kai's ninja suit.

She opened the door just to reveal a bulky man in a leather vest and black jeans. He has tattoos on both arms and six-pack abs. She has piercing here and there and a pair of sunglasses covered his eyes.

When he saw her, he whistled and starts checking her out. "Well, well, well. It seems like those three got a hot friend over here."

She groaned and facepalmed. She looked at him and grabbed his chin, pulling him down to meet her face to face. She lets his face be near to him for a second and out of nowhere, a punch came, from her very own fist. The man fell backwards and passed out.

"That should teach him a lesson," she said as she closed the door and puts on her sweater and glasses. "Now for you three. We'll talk later."

I heard the three of them whimper.

"Nya, I think you remember them," Kigen said as she nudged his shoulder towards the three.

Nya looked at them with a confused expression drawn on her face until…

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Lavender?! Genji?!" Nya yelled, taking their attention. "You gotta be kidding me!"

They walked out their hiding spot and looked at Nya, while smiling like idiots. "Yep. It is us," the girl said.

She has light brown hair with a purple streak and a pair of blue eyes. She's wearing a red, long-sleeved shirt under her lavender crop top. Blue jeans covered her legs and red sneakers on her feet.

The other dude is wearing a green sweater and the same colour of jeans as the girl. Though he has black hair and brown eyes.

The other one TOTALLY looks like Kai. But without the spikey hair. THEY TOTALLY LOOK LIKE EACH OTHER!

"And who's the other one?" Nya asked, pointing at the guy who looks like Kai.

"That one's Jihiro. Though he looks exactly like your brother I pushed the thought that he might be your missing brother," Kigen shrugged as she ruffled Jihiro's hair. Although it doesn't make that much difference since his hair is already ruffled from the start.

"Missing…BROTHER?!" Kai yelled, as we did too.

"Y'know what, we can't even prove that Jihiro is Kai's missing brother. Gosh, a lot of family issues everywhere! Let's just get to the point where y'all just leaving my apartment," she said as she began pushing us away.

"Wait!" Lloyd exclaimed which made Kigen stop in her tracks.

"My uncle said that he gave his daughter that scroll years ago, and you just happen to know that a man gave it to you," Lloyd started. "Don't you think my uncle, Sensei Wu, is your father?"

She straightened herself. "I don't have any family but my friends over here. My father has died years ago. You know nothing," she spat back.

"Well, Nya said you told her that your childhood memories are blurry. Can you tell us more about you childhood memories then?"

She took a step back and froze. But in a moment, she glared at him. "Why do you want to know so much about my past?"

"Because we might be able to help you about your past."

She took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine. Except for the scroll part, I remember my mother and father dipping me in a pool of neon green liquid that changed my eye colour. Also that my mother has black hair and my father has blonde."

Sensei Wu stepped up and looked at her closely. She glared at him. "Don't you dare touch me," she spat. Is it just me or her eyes are glowing?

"N-Naomi…" our sensei said. She froze and narrowed her eyes.

"How did you know my real name?" she asked.

"It…it's me. Your father…don't you remember?" he replied with a question.

"What?" she looked at him first, her tenseness softening. And then, after a few seconds, she tensed up again and spat. "Get out, liars."

"But, Naomi…" Sensei tried to speak but she cut him off.

"GET OUT!" her eyes glowed brighter. So I wasn't hallucinating. Some kind of force pushed us out the door and slammed the door shut.


End file.
